


[Podfic] The Soft-Lipped Gangbanged Boy

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gangbang, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slavery, Who Run Da World? Girls!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:25:46] | Podfic of ya3ani's <strong><i>The Soft-Lipped Gangbanged Boy</i></strong>.</p>
<p>Stiles has a fulfilling job sitting under Laura Hale's desk and getting his hair tugged on the daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Soft-Lipped Gangbanged Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts), [fuluoliang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/gifts), [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Soft-Lipped Gangbanged Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/966476) by [ya3ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya3ani/pseuds/ya3ani). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6aom6hwroqk76ma/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Soft-Lipped_Gangbanged_Boy.mp3) [24MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vkdudo9a7kczayq/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Soft-Lipped_Gangbanged_Boy.m4b) [13MB]

_Length: 25:46_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses and hugs to [**ya3ani**](http://ya3ani.tumblr.com/) for writing this! I want to live in this world! I want to be Laura! I want my very own Stiles! 
> 
> Gifting this to those ladies that loved this story as much as I did. Also to Yue...because I think you'll like it:)
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
